User talk:Master Lewa
Greetings. Please note that editing other people's userpages is frowned upon, and could result in a minor ban. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Tree-speak I deleted it, not because the information was not needed, but because Tree-speak is the same as Chute-speak. And Chute-speak should (if it doesn't already) have a section of a "Language" page. I don't believe it needs a page of its own, but I suppose that's subject to argument. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. Before uploading images, could you please make sure we don't already have the image you are attempting to upload? And please give images a decent name when uploading, not something like "File:011.jpg". I'm not going to restore it, because it's unneeded. We already have a place for Chute-speak/Tree-speak here. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Use your brain. Reidak is a major character, and therefore requires a page; Tree-speak is a minor form of slang used by Le-Matoran, and isn't important enough to have its own page. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I'm not fighting you, alright? You asked me a blunt question, and I answered it a bit harshly, I'll admit. I apologize for that, but I was only defending my decisions. And now, I believe you haven't been officially welcomed to this wiki yet. Here you go: [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Images I've noticed you've been uploading some images. Here's a tip: if you want crisp and clear images, always save in .png format. .jpg format makes the picture look sort of blurry. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] When you save an image, it should have a drop-down menu under the box where you enter a name. Select ".png" instead of ".jpg". If this doesn't work, look up "changing photo format" on your computer. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Tohunga I have Maku but I broke one of her arms and it's kind of hard to give personal informaton for a trade via wiki. However, I would recommend using this website to buy the Tohunga you need. I find it very reliable. Hope it helps! :D Re:Something for you to do Sorry for not replying sooner; I've been rather busy. It seems like you're a moderately experienced user, so I suppose you could work on placing all the on pages. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. Check out Lego Bionicle:Bohrok Swarms. Re:TBW violating law Show me the problem and I'll fix it. And remember, if it's only a summary, then we don't need permission and are not violating laws. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] You still haven't shown me the article, so I can't say anything more about it. And no, it shouldn't be reduced to what the back says; Wikipedia has more plot summary than that on their site. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Contacting Greg Hmmm... I must admit that I am skeptical as to whether your plan will succeed, but you asked for any help I could give you, so... I am unable to get you in touch with Greg by myself, but I would advise you to try contacting Lego through Customer Service on Lego.com. Beyond this, I have no advice that I am able to offer you. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] By 'Roden', do you mean my fanon character, or just his name? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Well... the name isn't copyrighted or anything, so I guess it's up to you, but I think I'd prefer that you use 'Rodin'. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Hey There I know we haven't met before but I'm Kopeke6991 and I just want to say, keep up the good work! Kopeke6991 14:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Well my LewaMataToaOfMischief account was getting obsolete so I made another one. Since then I've actually made more edits so I help with typos and vandalism. Kopeke6991 15:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too sure who to pick for site leader. I might pick either Bold Clone or Toa Roden because: 1. They help the wikia out very much. 2. They welcome newcomers. 3. They had a big part in the Tuma55 and Vakamatrugaoffire incident. (If you want to know more, just say.) And hey. Maybe once you've settled in and got alot 'of edits, you could be site leader one day! I was a rollbacker once and my Rollbacking powers were taken from me. (Again, ask why if you want.) Kopeke6991 15:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) OK. Here's what happened. About a year ago a user named Bio dude commented on my blog (from the LMTOM account) called favourite Matoran. He called me a loser and I was angry. I then sent him a message implying not to do that again. Apparently that didn't get through his head. Instead, another user called Matoro1 (an admin) said that Bio dude should apologise to me. Instead, Bio dude placed a death threat on hi own user page, swore to me and refused to apologise to me. In conclusion, he was block for 6 months. My wikia course was on track again. But then, a user called Vakamatrugaoffire came onto the wikia and he said that he was Bio dude's brother. But the funny thing was that he had the exact same type of typing as Bio dude: messy. After a while another user (Tuma55) came onto the wikia and (I believe) he made the Skrall Team (A group which helped get rid of vandals). Anyway, I was inactive for 7 months and I went back onto the wikia. I noticed alot of chaos happening on the wikia. It turned out that Vakamatrugaoffire was Bio dude. He made a dupe account to get rid of causing trouble. (During this event, another user (Tesarasleader) went inactive after I tried to give him some help. He said that I ruined the life of two wikia users (UsagiTaicho and Tahuwarrior). Now UsagiTaicho and his friend (Zamorbomb9000) insulted me but they were sorry. I forgave them. (Tahuwarrior will be mentioned later on.)) Anyway, after this event happened, Tuma55 started making blogs implying that The Bionicle Wikia was going insane. He said that Bold Clone becoming an admin was crazy since he apparently cause over 3 edit wars (when one user vandalizes a wikia and the admins have to get rid of the vandalisation) on different wikis. This was false info and Tuma55 started to vandalize the wikia. He then got Vakamatrugaoffire to help him. This was chaos. Vakamatrugaoffire and Tuma55 started vandalizing the wikia. Along with this, they made 3 other wikis: One destroyed and 2 still operating. (Duncannuva Wikia (active), Skrall Team Wikia (active) and Tuma55 wikia (destroyed)) The wikia was going into shambles and then a numerous amount of users came flocking onto the wikia. They were all dupe accounts from Vakamatrugaoffire and Tuma55: Komodo55 Tahuwarrior Bitil223 WaterLord (he was somehow promoted to Rollbacker because they didn't know it was Tuma) Draxon2 Takua3 There were loads more but that's just some of them. Anyway, we were in peril and then I came back. I asked around to see what happened and then I made a blog (The name I forgot but it was on my LMTOM account). I detected every bit of vandalism in the wiki's vacinity. Then it hit me: If they are vandalizing our wikia, then we can become anonymous users and vandalize their wikias. This plan worked well and the battle was won. Afterwards, Teridax the Ruler sent me a message implying I was second in command in the fight for vandals wikia known as The Order of Teridax Wikia. And that's it. Kopeke6991 15:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well...sorta like that. :D --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold]] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops. OK. Master Lewa. I accidentally changed your user page because an anonymous user put somethign on there and I thought it was vandalism. :Kopeke6991 17:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Past tense The idea behind the past tense isn't that BIONICLE is dead, but that (like Star Wars) everything happened "a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away". Hope that helps. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Everything is written in past tense here for a reason. It has been that way even before I became a user here. Kazi22 21:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You didn't do anything wrong From what I've seen now, it looks as if Bold Clone has made you leave. He might have not meant to but I'll talk to him. Kopeke6991 15:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hey. Don't worry. It's cool. You messed up--big deal. Nobody's mad at you. I still want you around. Just keep editing, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Hope I haven't driven you off. Still there? :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. Besides, Bold Clone's an admin and he's practically made anger management calsses for me! XD. Anway, he was only trying to say "You were going the right thing but you made a few wee mistakes." (And yeah. I'm Scottish). : :Kopeke6991 16:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think the others will go easy on you, since you're a relatively new member. (I've done worse, and gotten off easy because I simply didn't know the rules). :As for the MNOLG, you may want to ask the other Staffers on how to use the PDF. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Go , find the box labeled Signature, and enter your wished signature there. If you are going to use wiki markup coding, then you must check the Custom Signature box, see this picture. Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 20:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Assuming that you remembered to scroll down to the bottom of the page and click the Save button, could you tell me what coding you entered? There might be something wrong in it. - Mata Nui Talk 13:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It appears to me that it gave you exactly what you entered... What do you want it to give? - Mata Nui Talk 15:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Right, it seems like my Web browser could view that font, but I've fixed it now. Try this code instead: MaV^e |_ewa It's a bit longer, but it might work better. If that doesn't work either, then try this: Μαςτε |_εωα If that doesn't work, then I don't know what might be causing the problem. - Mata Nui Talk 15:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't want the date, then just remember to put three of these: ~~~. Clicking the sig button will put this: --~~~~. All you need to do is remove one of those. Hope that helps. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Questions Hey, I was getting there! :D Anyways: First, in regards to 'the Cleaning', it is an unofficial name, so I would rather we not use it. Additionally, I don't think we even have a page for the cleaning of the island in the first place. Second, regarding your BIONICLE books; they are ultimately not official and not canon, so we cannot put anything related to the books on this wiki. We are a canon wiki of facts, not a fan-created idea wiki. However, there are 'fanon' wikis out there (fanon=fan canon). Third, as this is a canon wiki, we cannot just build BIONICLE toys and canonize them. It has to be approved by Greg Farshtey. Fourth, we already have a 'Category:Weapons'. Feel free to use it. Fifth, the AGC page, is as you said, a non-canon term we use. You don't need to try to legitimize it with a massive list of events that happened after the GC. It might be a stub, but that might also be all the info we have for it. Hope that helps. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :First, I haven't decided whether there is any more information to add to the AGC page. :Second, what makes you say that GregF has retired? :Third, the first 3 books were canon. Your books are not. We Sysops do not decide what is canon; only GregF does. :Fourth, do we even need a page on 'the Cleaning'? :Fifth, we Sysops do not decide what is canon. Non-canon content is not allowed on this wiki (except for user pages). :Sixth, we Sysops do not decide what is canon. Non-canon content is not allowed on this wiki (except for user pages). Period. :Seventh, yes, it is somewhat tiring, to slog through large posts, but I'm willing to work through it. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you think we need a page for 'the Cleaning', then go to Vote to create this Page and nominate the page. :Two, GregF still writes serial chapters for on-line official BIONICLE stories. :This might be Kazi22's site, but Kazi22's site is a canon site. This is like that 'past tense' discussion; the rule is that no fanon is allowed. Period. End of discussion. And it's unacceptable to add and non-canon material to this site. :Yes, I read your blog. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 17:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :For the record, I do like to have cereal for breakfast, and money is good. What that has to convincing me to make your book canon...IDK. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh...look. The only person who can canonize anything is GregF. It doesn't matter how good your stories are, they are still not official. I don't intend to be mean here, but we can't simply canonize anything we want. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 19:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, If you want my help, then you have it. My advice in the short term is to stick around this wiki and help out, even if you don't always agree with the rules. More long-term, why don't you place your unofficial BIONICLE stuff on your userpage? You could still be creative in coming up with background for them, while keeping the content open for anyone to see. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 23:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Canonising your book Right now, after reading a few of your messages, I thought I'd let you in on a few minor details about Greg: ~Because of his contract, he is legally not allowed to read any fanfiction, as he may take inspiration from it. Which is bad. ~Same goes for MoCs. So, in order for your book to be canonised, he would have to read it. Which he legally cannot. But you could always post it on Custom Bionicle Wiki, where the members there respect people like you (aspiring authors), and want to help you. Most people write books for the fun of it, not for it to become famous. Why don't you try that. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 20:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure about copyright rules, my advice would simply be to work hard on the BIONICLE books you're writing, and worry about copyright issues when you are looking for someone to publish the books (that someone likely being LEGO). --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:My wiki Er... I'm afraid not. I don't think we need another BIONICLE wiki, and I have enough to do on this one. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] TBW is ''not extreme, and neither is CBW. eWe are a source of information about the canon BIONICLE story-line, and CBW is a place for BIONICLE fans to place their fan-fiction and MOCs. And it's not "Greg Farshtey's storyline". Greg Farshtey is merely an employee of the Lego Group, and part of his job is to write the BIONICLE story. I don't believe you completely understand this fact. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. However, I really don't have the time to work on your wiki, but I wish you luck. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Sure, you can see me their! Though unfortunately I may not have the time. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 21:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- There's nothing to blame me for. He placed fanon on the Vortix page. What do you expect me to do? Are you saying that I'm not suitable to be an admin because I'm definable as cold? What would you like to have had happen differently? -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 18:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for have being like that. I have always wanted to be just as significant as any other admin here but I guess I clearly messed up. I'm not helping and I can't find the decency to be nice. I guess I'm not cut out for this after all. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 19:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You wanted to point out that I was obviously mistakened. I just wanted to help and I'm the one to blame. There isn't any point in this if you say something and then say you didn't mean it after I had been sincere about this. I still don't know what's your motive for this all. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 01:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Yeah... I'm Kopeke6991. I made a new account. So sorry for not getting your messages at that time. Um... I saw what Mazeka369 said to BioAarron and he wasn't doing any harm. Has he left? TF2 16:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah It was 3 messages. Anyway: 1. Yes. I will join TNBW. 2. Yes. 3. OK. 4. No. 5. Nothin' much. What about yourself? And yeah just remeber TF2 = LMTOM. TF2 15:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Can You give me a link? I looked for it and I can't find it. TF2 18:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) All of The BIONICLE Wiki members are expected to show respect to any and all administrators. Intentionally insulting an admin (or anyone else, but admins tend to be insulted more than other users since they enforce rules that others may not be happy with, give punishments, etc.) will result in a one-day block at least, and will increase depending on the seriousness of the insult. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 14:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Not me neccesarily, I'm over that. I was just bringing that up since Bold Clone and you weren't getting along. I'm not blocking anyone but I'm just clearing that up. I hate to say this but didn't you kinda fussed at him? Sure he's (insert synonym of strict here). : ) Sincerely, -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 16:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Toa Tourik Well, I'm already an active member on CBW and EBSCW so I don't really have the time to join another wiki. However, I'm touched that you liked my creation, despite the fact it is not one of my best MOCs. I would recommend you check out my Saga Guide on CBW where I have images of all of my creations. Well I would like to join but I just don't have the time. Perhaps I'll reconsider during the summer holidays when I'm free. :D Re: Lots of questions... 1. Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 Answer 4... etc. Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 Answer 4... etc. 2. Nope. 3. M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 4. Well, we can't be completely sure, but we have a lot of evidence against him. And even if he was hacked, we couldn't have let his account go unblocked. 5. I see little logic behind that statement. 6. If I sound tired, then that's because I am tired. - Mata Nui Talk 18:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I accidentally Mucked up the Kanohi Infobox on NBW. I've got Mazeka369 to check it out. TF2 19:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope He hasn't done it. TF2 19:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) For Internal links, make the pages you're wanting to link to. For external links... I don't know. TF2 20:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Excited? Cool! Hope your story turns out okay... :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re: Ignoring You know, I didn't ignore you. I responded to your question with action, placing the {real life} template on a variety of pages. I wasn't trying to ignore you; I just forgot to come back to thank you for pointing that out to me. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Matoran Language You are correct; that does not belong there. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Please try not to spam my talkpage. I didn't understand your extensive message. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 20:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spam I didn't read all the spam, but I kept grinning and grinning and then I'd get to a part where you'd say something like "oh and I can guarauntee you are smiling now", and I'd grin some more. Anyways, here's my replies to your questions: #??? #Thanks... Check out my Custom BIONICLE Wiki stuff. #Because it's BIONICLE's replacement. And Hero Factory happens to be my second-favorite LEGO theme, just so you know. >:-| #I will not be so kind. No offense. #Yeah, it is. XD #I'll talk to you about that tomorrow (Friday). Don't worry; it's pretty easy to fix. :-) #Nope. #Not bad. #Maybe you are annoying them? #Of course! Oh, and I hope you can survive having one of your spam messages at the top of my talk-page for approximately five months. XD That's all. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 02:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature OK, what text do you want? And what colors? - Mata Nui Talk 10:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :So... something like this? ::"Haven't you realized you're fighting for a lost cause? Yes but haven't you realized those are the only ones really worth fighting for?" :That shouldn't be too hard to customize. - Mata Nui Talk 21:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, you really got off subject. Sorry for not giving you a warmer reply but I didn't understand your message at first. Anyway I'm glad to hear things are going smoother between you guys! : ] -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 16:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Just Making Sure You can move that piece of trivia if you want to, but it's not all that important. Just make sure to put some emphasis on the fact that it might be Jaller, but we don't know for certain. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. No, I haven't forgotten about helping you with your infobox, in case you're wondering. I'll get to it... eventually. :P Re:Hero Factory I know that this is a BIONICLE wiki, but we also have a page for Lego (and that's not an in-universe perspective Bionicle page). If you feel that strongly about it, then go ahead and take the matter to the rest of the Sysops. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Metru Nui Matoran ...:Yes, the picture is real and fully canon. It's from the old mini-CDs that came with some of the Toa Metru sets in 2004. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Template Yup. TEXT For example, Made by MN. will look like this: Made by MN. - Mata Nui Talk 14:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. - Mata Nui Talk 15:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::#It was the thing that got me in trouble when I first joined the site. ::#I got in trouble because I didn't read what I should have read. - Mata Nui Talk 16:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It was a system to make people more motivated to work harder on the wiki. However, it didn't really work, for several reasons. - Mata Nui Talk 16:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Kazi22 18:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nerves Oh well. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 18:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaving At the moment, I am planning on taking some time off from TBW until college starts up again. From there, I'm not sure, but I may end up needing to take a 'college break' simply to focus on schooling, grades, part-time job, etc. I'll still be popping in occaisionally, but I won't be very active. Hope that helps. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Song I don't know the song, but I haven't gotten to any leads so far. I tried google and youtube for you. Could you describe it some more. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 18:31, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry from not being able to help you further, but it seems you have an unkown song we can't identify. Good luck, though anyway. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 22:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Huh?? Mata Tahu Computer Generated.png|center Where did you get that picture? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's not bad. It's just that we should really have some background information on it. Who knows, it might be a fan-made image. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] ::Okay, that'll do for now. Oh, and I must think some more before I vote. I know this is probably dumb, and I mean no offense, but I can't help worrying that you're Tuma55 in disguise. He's tricked us before, and was promoted to rollbacker before we realized who he actually was. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re: answer ...I'm trying to retire. I will wait until the other Sysops have voted, simply because I am trying to step away from TBW for now. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, you have the application needed. I'm going to see things through first but I'd say things look good. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 04:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello. In that case, consider yourself honored at this point. :P Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 22:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) HELLOW FREND we should like totely start some trouble HA HA HA JK LOL LOL LOL OLO OLO LOL LOL tat twas to tunny I IZ COMEDIAN I B HAZIN CHOCOLATE i love this site because u can do funny things like this Re: Welcome... Sorry, I thought they were canon. DOWN WITH INACTIVITY!! Wikishmid 16:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but those pics are NON Canon. Kazi22 17:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) We will wait and see. Maybe in the near future. Kazi22 17:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I got them from The BioMedia Project. DOWN WITH INACTIVITY!! Wikishmid 18:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I will look into it although I know nothing about blogs but I will try. Kazi22 16:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Go to recent edits and by his name it should say block. Click it and put Vandalizm. It will ask you for how long. Kazi22 17:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I will tell you now that is not a good wiki to be on for being blocked for a simple mistake. Which one was it? Kazi22 18:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Try talking thru your talkpage and see if that works. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Anytime. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! sorry im actually rather shy i dont exactly want to start shareing to much info about my self because i dont want people makeing wild talk about myself im sorry if i seem mean or really impolite i just want you to know im not trying to be hard to any one im actually really quiet so i ask politley please dont take my page and every thing the wrong way i dont mean any harm by it my bad i did not leave my name the paragraph above its /hakann77/ nah dont worry about it i forgive you many people wold have taken it the same way you did and i understand that but how were you supposed to know if you did not hear me say that face to face im cool like that/hakann77 Quite correct. Congratulations. BTW, it's called rollback. >_< - Mata Nui Talk 17:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :You have access to the rollback button. It's a slightly quicker way to undo vandalism. - Mata Nui Talk 20:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Bureaucrat is just the power to promote and demote users. Admins, on the other hand, is the power to block, unblock, preotect, unprotect, delete, undelete, edit protected pages, view deleted pages and files, and edit the wiki interface. - Mata Nui Talk 10:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ivjub why did you block ivjub it was very mean you shoud not block users for such litle things you should have talked it through like the admistrator said bloking him was mean. 20:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sory sory Templates, categories, etc... To add a category, just type <Category: at the bottom of the page. So for example, if you want to add the category Category:Characters to a page, then just type Category:Characters Regarding templates, you won't need to know how to create them, just how to add them, which is described on each template's page. Oh, and rollback isn't the same as admin. - Mata Nui Talk 21:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. - Mata Nui Talk 17:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still a bureaucrat. - Mata Nui Talk 09:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ummm Hi Its been awhile for me since I went searching the websites for any Bionicle fans outside of the Lego website. I notice this wiki been on my seach option for quite a long time, so I decide to check it out, but I didn't want to edit anything since I know even if I have so many Bionicle sets, I still don't know most of their history (I had pause from reading the books since 2009 and now its getting hard to find them all to read). Anyways, I kinda found your talk page through another admin of another wiki, so I came here to say hi to you ^^0. Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 09:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) re: umm hi The admin name is Toa 95 I found your name as I was searching around this wiki to list out all my Bionicle sets (same with your friends too) to Toa 95 (whom has only 19 Bionicle sets). Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 03:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Check out iBionicle Today I went to check my email (which I do it monthly) and found a email from amazon.com notifying me about new users selling Lego Bionicle sets and cards (since I miss many of them; I have been going through websites to find and buy any Bionicle products if they are cheap). As I was scrolling down and checking the prices; I notice a website call iBionicle which many amazon.com customers it is very interesting and helpful for those who like Lego Bionicle. So I check it out and it is kinda like where Bionicle collectors can make a checklists of how many Bionicle sets or products they own and update whatever time. I think this website has some info and pictures that some of our articles are missing. Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 06:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You said to leave a message on you talk page. So I did.Blahmarrow 23:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Far as I know, you haven't been demoted yet. SO GET TO WORK, FOOL!! Just kidding. But yeah, everything's going fine with me. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Greetings [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Master Lewa As an active user on this wiki, I would like to ask that you give Ivjub and Bluejagwa a chance to explain themselves. I've had a past simaler to this one, and think that by unblocking Bluejagwa, you can test him. You know, to see if he really is Ivjub. Note the way they wright, the way they acts, the activness of them. If they are simply trolls, block them.Blahmarrow 18:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Forget my last message to you! "actualy that might not be a good idea because he is the guy that got me and my friend banedIvjub 18:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC)" So don't do it man!! DON"T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!Blahmarrow 23:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's not. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 14:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Good variety, eh? At any rate, I'm lost on it now, so I'll stop talking about it.Blahmarrow 19:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Er... excuse me? I don't understand what you're trying to say. Sorry. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Does this concern me or Lewa?Blahmarrow 21:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) What do the template mean? I need more details! Raaaarrrgghhhhh!!!!!! Blahmarrow 04:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, thanks for the details.Blahmarrow 15:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Ivjub 00:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No info on promo mini-cds nor the Shadow Kraata. I just finish reading the article about the Shadow Kraata and the Rahkshi along with the article of the Bohrok-Kal and then I wonder about the articles because no info about those sets has a Special Edition; only saying its is found in some stores. Well, I own a Vorahk, the black color Rahkshi which also include a promo mini-cd and a Shadow Kraata (seen in the comic book) which is a Super Target Edition and also a Pahrah-Kal, the brown color Bohrok-Kal which also came with a promo mini-cd and a poster. I went to check around this wiki to only find one article about the promo mini-cds for the Toa, but not the others (i went to check other wikia about the cds and they have all the info about it, but somehow this wiki doesn't have it). Since this wiki is well-edit; I didn't want to put the info in without someone thinking its a canon or something and delete the info. If i have time; i will upload the picture of the Shadow Kraata. Helping people know their favorite video games or anime even better ^^ 07:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) did you know that they might bring Bionicle back?!Orionpaxg1 (talk) 18:36, April 9, 2013 (UTC)